


I'm Choosing My Confessions

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2018 [18]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, First Dates, Ice Skating, M/M, Nightmares, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, ygopridecember2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Seto has an extra ticket to see an ice show, the only problem is that he isn't sure what to do with it...Looks like his subconscious is going to have to work overtime to fill him in





	I'm Choosing My Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of Pridecember 2018- "Show"

There are very few sports, if any, that capture Seto's interest in any way at all

For the most part, he can't stand sports, but he had always had something of a soft spot for figure skating

He enjoyed watching the shows, as they were alot more like watching performance art than watching a "sport"

It was ballet on ice but better

He had been given tickets to an big skating show by a potential business partner- two tickets, to be exact

He didn't... really know who to take

Mokuba hated ice skating, and it didn't feel quite right to just invite one of his guards or assistants....

It was something to think of later, he supposed

At the current moment, he was watching a video-taped version of the show on his computer to get a feel for what sort of performance it was, perhaps then he could get a better idea of who to take with him

It wasn't the same show, but it was the one they had done last year for this event

As he watched, he couldn't help noticing how much the lead skater reminded him of Atem

Not that they looked similar, really, but there was just something about the guy's face, something about his expressions, that reminded him of the pharaoh

Seto couldn't describe it and he wasn't sure what to make of it

He found himself zeroing in on that one skater throughout the entire performance, barely able to watch anyone or anything else, even when he wasn't the center of attention, he's the one who drew the CEO's eyes

He was so busy focusing on the skater and immersing himself in the show that he didn't even notice when he started to doze off, the music playing from the show sounded through his computer and sank into Seto's dreams, as did the narration from the announcer, and before the CEO knew it, he was dreaming the same thing that he had just been watching

Or, well, a version of it anyway

Atem was the prince, and Seto was the knight who guarded him from evil

The prince was reckless and selfless and the night was always trying to stop him from jumping head first into danger

The prince would never care for his own safety, however, and often ignored his guard's warnings and efforts

At one point in particular a war is coming upon the land, and when he should be gathering an army, the prince instead decides to go out onto the front lines and fight himself

This, ofcourse, is a horrible idea, particularly without having any heirs to back up his claims to the throne if things go badly- wich they do, ofcourse they do

Seto tried his best to rise up and stop the ~~pharaoh~~ prince from making such a mistake, but how do you stop someone who has an entire kingdom on their side?

He couldn't stand the thought of losing the prince

He couldn't stand the agony that would bring

And it wasn't worth it, the stupid war wasn't worth his life, nothing the prince ever tried to sacrifice himself for was ever worth his life

_Nothing_ is worth his life

But the prince is determined and he won't listen, he won't let the knight protect him, and no matter what the knight does, no matter how hard he tries....

He fails to protect the prince, and so the prince dies there before him, in his arms, he fades away and leaves Seto all alone once again

Again... and again and again and again!

Seto could never save him, he could never stop him, even in his dreams

He just... kept losing him, over and over and over again.... and it never stopped

It was an endless cycle that never stopped....

Suddenly, Seto gasped back awake, his entire body was buzzing, his heart was racing, and the fact that all of that had just been a dream....

He was both relieved and ... a little terrified

Seto didn't have vivid dreams, as a general rule, so for that one to have been.... the way it was...

He got out of his chair suddenly, not even bothering to stop the video that was playing on his computer, and rushed out of his office, raced out of the building, and hurriedly made his way to the Muto household where Atem was now

It was late, well after dark, but he should still be awake

Seto didn't even bother with a driver, he just took the car himself, putting the pedal to the metal and nearly speeding down the street

The urge to see Atem was overwelming, it was all consuming, it was taking up every single part of him, devouring him from the inside out, and he wasn't sure what to do with it all now

He still didn't know what exactly he was going to say or do once he got there, he just knew that he had to see Atem, he _had_ to see Atem, and make sure that he was alright....

As soon as the game shop came into sight he slammed on the breaks and turned off the engine, rushing out of the car and racing down the street towards it, ringing the doorbell an obnoxiously large amount of times and feeling his heart beginning to pound faster as the light came on and a silhouette appeared in the doorway

The door opened, and much to his releif, Atem was the one standing there in the doorway, dressed in star-print pajamas and rubbing his eyes tiredly

"Ah? Kaiba? What are yo-"

"Do you like ice skating?"

That made him blink, clearly trying to decipher if there was a greater meaning to what Seto was asking

So the CEO decided to help him out

"I have two tickets to an ice skating show, the best skaters in the country, come with me,"

.... Another blink, a little slower this time, before finally a small smile graced the pharaoh's face

"I... would love to accompany you, when is it?"

"Saturday at seven,"

"I shall be-"

"I'll pick you up at six, we can have a late dinner after, I'm sure you'll be hungry,"

... That one really seemed to take him by surprise, but then his lips were curving up into a grin, a teasing smirk on his face

"Kaiba, are you asking me out on a date?"

"And if I am?"

The pharaoh's smirk only grew, leaning casually against the doorframe as he stared up at the CEO

"I'll be there with bells on," he promised, leaning up suddenly so that he was closer to Seto's height, close enough to wisper in his ear

"Perhaps someday literally,"

Just as that was starting to sink in, Atem gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and stood his ground once more

"I must be going, goodnight Kaiba, I look forward to our date,"

And just like that he was gone, the door was shut, and Seto was alone again

.....

That was ok though, Seto reasoned, as he started back to his car, his heart beating a little faster in his chest

He wouldn't be alone for long


End file.
